Dulce, Truco o Castigo
by Mikkoto
Summary: Hiyo invita a Takafumi a una fiesta de Halloween en su escuela, a lo que el mayor acepta ya que es por su pequeña mientras que Zen tiene una sorpresa preparada para ese dia... Sera un dulce o un castigo Ok jejeje este era por lo de Halloween espero que lo disfruten bye bye!


**Serie: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Novela: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai  
Autor: Fujisaki Miyako  
Trabajo Original: Nakamura Shungiku-sensei /**

**Este Fic fue creado de una Fan para Fans, leanlo y disfrutenlo v(+3+)v****  
**

Dulce, Truco o Castigo

Era un día normal en la casa de los kirishima hasta que la pequeña miembro de la familia llego con una gran noticia

-Onichan… Onichan será sorprendente, por favor ve será divertido- decía la pequeña Hiyori con un rostro de felicidad

-Hiyo pero... tengo trabajo no sé si pueda ir... lo siento- respondía Yokozawa Takafumi

-Waaa una fiesta de disfraces, Takafumi vayamos será muy divertido... además cualquiera puede ver que tú ya tienes pues tu disfraz... un enorme oso lindo- respondía con su habitual sonrisa kirishima zen

-Kirishima-san podría dejar de decir cosas sin sentido... por favor- contesto Yokozawa con el ceño fruncido

-Ahh pero Onichan si tú vas disfrazado de Príncipe te verías muy guapo... di que sí... si, será en la escuela todos los padres y familiares irán ya que es la primera fiesta de disfraces que se hace... y bueno... bueno... Onichan... Onichan es alguien importante en mi familia... por eso- dijo Hiyori con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Hiyo... bueno está bien iré, aunque sé que si voy disfrazado asustare a los demás niños- Yokozawa bromeo a lo que los kirishima al mismo tiempo respondieron -No en verdad te verías bien-

Yokozawa por su parte solo pude dedicar una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña y al no tan pequeño zen...

-Padre iré con Yuki-chan para ver que nos pondremos, así que ambos busquen un disfraz para el sábado eh!- dicho eso Hiyo salió de su casa en camino a ver a su amiga

Un silencio incomodo lleno la casa hasta que...

-Takafumi-

-Mmmm que sucede Kirishima-san-

-Me gustaría tener sexo contigo disfrazados... creo que sería excitante-

-Hah! que mierda tienes en tu cabeza tu idiota pervertido- decía Yokozawa con el rostro sonrojado

-Es solo que... me gustaría, imagina tu y yo haciéndolo vestidos de mmmmm Adán y Eva, o mejor de Príncipe y Princesa... no mejor de la Sirenita... por cierto tu irías de la Sirenita y yo de tu príncipe- respondía kirishima mirando a la nada

-Jodete Grandísimo Idiota Caliente!-

-Ahhh pero Takafumi la última vez tú solo me dijiste "Kirishima-san no lo hagas" y al final pediste más de "Eso"- camino hasta Yokozawa y con una voz seductora -Takafumi quiero estar dentro de ti-

-...Tu... Kirishima-san le pediré de la manera más atenta... deja de joder, si necesitas meterla metet...- pero sus palabras fueron calladas con un intenso beso el cual dejo por completo la mente de Yokozawa en blanco, este beso era tierno pero a la vez lleno de lujuria -Deja de hacer eso... Y si Hiyo nos ve-

-Ohh eso significa que puedo hacerlo en un lugar donde ella no vea... Takafumi vayamos a un Love Hotel, solo por hoy, ya tiene mucho que no lo hacemos-

-¡¿Mucho?!... lo hicimos Ayer en la mañana... sin duda necesitas ayuda- Yokozawa trato de irse de allí pero unos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron - Déjame ir no conseguirás nada-

-Te Amo Takafumi... Por favor se mío por siempre... yo quisiera que tu fueras mi esp...- las palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que una llamada proveniente del celular del menor entro... -No Contestes, lo que te diré es importante-

Takafumi miro con sorpresa a su amante pero de repente una nueva llamada surgió, miro su teléfono y en este estaba reflejado el nombre de "Masamune", al verlo rápidamente contesto dejando a kirishima observándolo a un lado suyo

-Si Masamune que sucede?... Ahh bien iré allí rápido... Si solo espera... Deja de llamarme así... Bueno muy bien espera 10 minutos... Si... Adiós- termino su llamada y se dirigió a kirishima para disculparse por haberle ignorado pero al ver la mirada del mayor se quedó impactado -Kirishima-san-

-Takafumi porque iras con Takano, que necesita para que tu vayas con él?- dijo este con molesto mirando con resentimiento a su amante -Siempre es el... yo no entiendo por qué siendo yo tu amante... prefieres ir con el- dijo tocándose la cabeza

-Lo siento es solo que Masamune tuvo unos problemas en la imprenta y me necesita... Kirishima-san que era lo que me querías decir?- trato de cambiar el tema

-Nada... Solo ve con el... Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta... ¿Tú me amas?- dicho esto Kirishima camino hasta la puerta y con una mirada triste miro a Takafumi -Piénsalo por favor, necesito oír tu respuesta-

Al ver esa escena Yokozawa se quedó impactado... ¿cómo era posible que kirishima le preguntara eso? sabiendo que si estaba con él era porque lo amaba, ¿Por qué siempre se ponía celoso de Masamune? ¿Por qué no confiaba más en el?... muchas preguntas llenaron su cabeza hasta el punto de preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Por qué Kirishima dudaba de su amor por el?...

Al llegar a la editorial Marukawa subió rápidamente el ascensor, aun con los pensamientos que tenía sobre lo sucedido sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el Departamento de Edición Emerald, una voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

-Yokozawa... Yokozawa... Takafumi!- al mirar pudo darse cuenta que quien lo llamaba era sin más ni menos que Takano

-Ah lo siento Masamune estaba distraído- miro el lugar y pudo observar como este estaba solo, el único allí era Takano -Y dime para que querías que viniera?- fue directo al punto ya que comenzar con una plática nunca terminaría

-Estoy pensando... Casarme- Yokozawa miro a Takano con gran sorpresa al oír sus palabras -Le pediré a Ritsu que se case conmigo... yo... yo quería decírtelo a ti antes que a nadie más-

Porque esas palabras a él... aunque había escuchado lo que Takano dijo no fue como imagino que se sentiría, no sintió ninguna puñalada en su corazón, miro a su amigo este estaba tenía una mirada de que daba a entender lo decidido que estaba -Me alegro Masamune- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera

-Lo siento... Es solo que... Takafumi... Tú eres mi primer amigo... Y como un hermano para mi- respondió Takano, pero una mano toco su cabello y cuando alzo la mirada se percató de otra sonrisa de alegría, no era fingida sino demostraba la felicidad que le daba a escuchar esas palabras -Takafumi... Gracias-

-No tienes que decir nada Masamune, es cierto somos amigos... y también te considero como un hermano menor... Una última cosa... Se feliz- Yokozawa tomo un leve suspiro -Lo pasado en el pasado está... ambos nos confundimos, ahora tanto tu como yo encontramos el verdadero amor... aunque se escuche cursi o como quinceañera enamorada-

Takano al escuchar eso inconscientemente abrazo a Takafumi, repitiéndole una y otra vez -Gracias-

Al salir de allí Yokozawa miro al cielo por un momento hasta que una voz conocida lo llamo -Yokozawa-san eres tu- la voz provenía de Iokawa

-Iokawa-san?-

-Qué bueno que no me confundí de persona, dígame Yokozawa-san que hace tan tarde por aquí- pregunto el hombre curioso

-Vine a ver a un amigo mío y usted?-

-Solo salí a pasear, pero que bueno que me encuentro con usted... ohh hoy no está con usted su guardián- dijo en tono bromista pero al percatarse de lo no entendido solo sonrió -me refiero a Kirishima-san siempre que lo veo parece su guardián, oh es cierto quería pedirle una cosa Yokozawa- con una mirada fija y sin dejar de observarlo Iokawa se acercó a Takafumi hasta quedar viéndose Cara a Cara

-Iokawa-san sucede algo?- pregunto Yokozawa al mirar que esta estaba muy cerca de el -Di...Dígame que quiere pedirme?-

-Deja el "san" por favor... Yokozawa... no Takafumi ¿verdad?... No puedo evitarlo, desde la primera vez que te vi... Yo... Yo estoy enamorado de ti... No puedo evitar pensar en ti... Trate de olvidar este sentimiento pero no puedo... Imagino muchas veces a usted y a mí en la cama... Lo Amo...- los ojos de Iokawa revelaban la verdad en sus palabras -Se mi amante por favor-

-Hah!... Iokawa-san de que habla...- Yokozawa se alejó lo suficiente de el -Yo tengo a alguien a quien amo... Por ello... Lo siento-

-Lo sé... Esa persona es Kirishima-san, estoy en lo cierto-

-Iokawa-san-

-Pero lo de ustedes es imposible... por el simple hecho que él tiene a su hija y sería un mal ejemplo... estoy en lo correcto- miro a Yokozawa acercándose -Pero conmigo no existiría ningún problema ya que soy libre y no tengo responsabilidades... Podrías ser feliz y no esconderte si me escoges a mí-

-Lo siento Iokawa-san, yo a usted lo veo como una amigo y nada más que eso... Yo amo a alguien y ese no es problema suyo... En realidad perdón- Yokozawa decidió caminar y dejar a Iokawa pero una mano lo detuvo y era de ese hombre que se negaba a dejarlo ir -Iokawa-san podría soltarme, me está lastimando-

-No... Dame una oportunidad... Takafumi-san lo amo... lo amo... lo... lo siento- justamente cuando estaba a punto de soltar a Yokozawa un puñetazo fue dirigido a este, alzo su visto y para su sorpresa se encontró con... -Ki...Kirishima-san-

...Kirishima había llegado al lugar, al parecer este había salido para tranquilizarse y al llegar al parque donde habitualmente se encontraba con Yokozawa, presencio la escena de su amante e Iokawa...

-No vuelvas a tocar a Takafumi ni llamarlo, Entiendes!- kirishima estaba realmente enojado y no podía controlar su furia -Escúchame bien Iokawa-san si vuele a acercase a Takafumi no seré piadoso con usted-

-Kirishima-san... Déjalo no hagas nada, solo suéltalo- decía Yokozawa tratando de tranquilizar a su amante -Vayámonos, déjalo por favor-

-Takafumi, este idiota te sujeto y confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos... aun así... yo no puedo soportar verle- apretó sus puños para dirigirlos a dirección de Iokawa pero una mano lo detuvo

-Por favor déjalo, no quiero ver ninguna escena de violencia, Kirishim... Zen, Vayamos a casa- dijo mirando fijamente a kirishima -Lo siento Iokawa-san pero si estoy enamorado y es nada más ni menos que de esta persona...-

Al dejar el parque Kirishima sujeto fuertemente de la mano a Yokozawa ignorando lo que el decía, hasta llegar al departamento del menor

-¡Por qué no me dejaste que le rompiera la cara a ese imbécil!- grito kirishima una vez entrando a casa de Yokozawa -¿Por qué estabas con él?!... No que estarías con Takano?!-

-Deja de gritar es molesto- contesto el menor tratando de verse tranquilo aunque estaba nervioso por lo sucedido -Me encontré con Iokawa-san cuando salí de la editorial... Kirishima-san... ¿No confías en mí?-

-No es eso... Takafumi yo te amo... Pero ver que otros se te hacer que me hace enojar... Odio que otros te miren incluyendo a Takano, aunque sea amigo tuyo... No lo puedo evitar- el mayor tomo sus manos y las llevo hasta su cara tratando de tranquilizar el enojo que traía consigo mismo -No quiero... No quiero que te vayas... Se mío por siempre y para siempre... Takafumi... Aun después de la muerte siempre te amare-

-Kirishima-san escucha bien, no lo volveré a decir nunca más...- Tomo un leve respiro y con un leve sonrojo expreso lo que realmente sentía - Te amo tu eres el único hombre que puede hacer mi corazón latir rápidamente, eres el único para mí... No me importa lo que otros digan... De algo si estoy seguro y es... Del amor que siento por ti...-

-Takafumi... en ese caso llámame por mi primer nombre- dijo kirishima entusiasmado

-Jodete te dije lo que siento no es suficiente- pero un beso cálido dejo que sus

Miradas se encontraran nuevamente -Tsk... solo esta vez... Te amo Zen-

-Yo también Takafumi, mi Takafumi-

La noche era cálida, La luna reflejaba su luz... La habitación se llenaba de sonidos... Dos amantes entregándose para convertirse en uno... El calor de los cuerpos, La respiración de ambos, Los extraños "Te amo" se producían poco hasta llegar a sus almas... Y un de repente "Cásate Conmigo"...

-Ngha Zen...- exclamo Yokozawa abrazando a Kirishima

-Takafumi nunca te dejare siempre te cuidare y protegeré de todo el mundo, tú y Hiyo son lo más importante para mi- decía el castaño con fuerte determinación

-Lo sé... Pero Hiyo... ¿Qué pensara de todo?... Y si ella...- la cara del pelinegro se llenó de tristeza y preocupación

-Ella lo sabe-

-¿Eh?-

-Hiyo sabe que tú y yo somos amantes y lo que hacemos- kirishima sonrió y suspiro -Pero lo que me entristeció fue que dijo que te quería más que a mí... aunque le deje en claro que eres mío-

-TÚ IDIOTA QUE TE SUCEDE AL DECIRLE ESO A LA NIÑA QUE MIERDA TIENES EN TU CABEZA-

-Yo no le dije ella lo descubrió un día que entro y estábamos... Ya sabes jugando-

-¡Hah! Cuando... Eso significa que Hiyo sabe que estamos juntos en este momento?-

-Sí, estaba enojado cuando te fuiste así que me la pase en el sillón tomando una cerveza y cuando llego pregunto por ti, le conté todo y me regaño... Al final me mando a buscarte-

-Kirishima-san... Tú... Ya no seré capaz de ver a Hiyo a la cara- el rostro de Yokozawa se llenó de tristeza al decirlo

-Takafumi... Hiyo te ama igual que yo, sabes un día me dijo "Cuanto quisiera que Onichan fuera mi otro papá", cuando se enteró de lo de nosotros me pidió que le contara todo- suspiro kirishima -Y al final me confeso que Yuki y ella habían visto Yaoi en un manga de la editorial así que ella se imaginaba lo que hacíamos- tomo una bocado de aire y comenzó a reír -Pero lo que la decepciono fue que tú no puedes darle un hermanito, aunque le prometí que haríamos uno para ella, Así que... Takafumi... Prepárate-

-...- la cara de Yokozawa se puso por completo roja, de tan solo imaginar que la manera los había visto y que sabía sobre su relación era algo que no podía asimilar, pero lo peor que kirishima se lo dijera... como era posible que una niña como Hiyo viera un género de clasificación +18... No era todo aun no podía hacerse la idea que la pequeña estaba acuerdo con todo... -Eres un pésimo padre sabias?-

-Jajaja lo sé, soy pésimo en esto pero bueno ya le veía cara de Fujoshi cuando te abrazaba ella se sonrojaba...- comenzó a reír pero en un instante cambio su aura, ahora tenía una que decía que iba enserio en lo que hablaría, su rostro no mostraba que estaba jugando ni nada por el estilo... -Takafumi Cásate Conmigo-

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Yokozawa, el menor creía haber escuchado mal por lo que comenzó a reír pero una mano llego a su mejilla, alzo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de kirishima

-Se mío para siempre, Cásate conmigo... Takafumi-

-Casarme contigo... Kirishima-san eso... Yo... Yo no sé qué decir...-

-Piénsalo tiene dos días... Aunque me digas que no... Aun así siempre te amare ya que eres el único para mi- respondió el mayor sonriendo y besando la mejilla del menor -Te amo-

-Hahh .shi...ma.-..San-

-Llámame por mi nombre Takafumi-

-Ngaah Zen... Zen!-

-Ahora di "Destroza mi interior"- sonrio lascivamente el castaño

-Ngaah Estúpido Jodete y vete al infier...- pero la palabras de Yokozawa fueron cortadas por un dedo travieso que exploraba su interior -Mmmghh idiota-

-Takafumi te diré un pequeño secreto- susurro el mayor al oído del menor -Me excita que digas todas esas palabras sucias, me hace querer poseerte todos los días-

-Idiota se ve que estas enfermo, ahh... maldición ya ponla me estoy quemando dentro- suplico el menor haciendo que el castaño se sorprendiera -Si no lo haces le pediré a Masamune que me ayude-

Kirishima tomo fuertemente a Yokozawa quedando cara a cara con el -No te lo permitiré- trago hondo y con un aura no muy pacifica exclamo -El día en que vayas con alguien más... Juro que los mato-

Un silencio incomodo se incorporó en ese momento haciendo que el menor contestara con una sonrisa -Nunca te dejare- Yokozawa abrazo a kirishima y aun con el gesto en su cara -Pero no seré el único ya que si tu también me dejas, sufrirás mucho... Idiota... Mi idiota Zen-

-Claro, Ambos estaremos juntos hasta que seamos viejos y tú tengas que cambiarme los pantalones y yo te pida mi avena... Imagina ambos como pasitas todos arrugaditos oh y cuando lo hagamos... Espera podremos hacerlo?- pensaba en voz alta el mayor ignorando que su amante escuchaba todo -Bueno podría utilizar mis dedos... Bueno todo estará bien, no me importaría tener a mi oso viejo gruñón-

-Que tonterías tienes en tu cabeza... Kiris... Zen-san- un beso travieso llego a labios del castaño -Eres de mi propiedad entendiste- fue lo último que dijo el menor para después aplicar deseo y pasión a ese beso

-Takafumi debemos ir a casa Hiyo se quedó preocupada por los dos- se acercó un poco y mordió en el cuello al menor -Y esta marca será para que sepan que el vampiro sensual Kirishima Zen es todo tuyo- decía entre risas

-Auch... Idiota porque me muerdes me dolió... Hah el sensual si como no, me mordió el chupa cabras eso diré sin duda- respondió en forma de broma al mayor -Sera mejor que nos apresuremos chupa cabras-san-

Kirishima hizo un puchero pero cambio su estado de ánimo y con su típica mirada miro a Yokozawa diciéndole -Te amo-

-Ya deja de decirlo mucho es... embarazoso...-

-Te amo, Te amo, Te amo, ¡Te amo!-

-Tsk Ya vayámonos antes que Hiyo se preocupe más...- Aunque pareciese enojado Yokozawa sonreía de felicidad al escuchar decir eso de kirishima

Ambos hombres llegaron a casa y como pensaron la pequeña Hiyo estaba sentada mirando a la puerta con Sorata, se podía notar que estaba preocupada por la hora que era

-¡Onichan!- salió corriendo a recibir al pelinegro con un fuerte abrazo -Papa que bueno que trajiste a oni-chan, estaba preocupada por ambos- exclamo la pequeña con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

-No llores Hiyo... Ya todo está bien- respondió Yokozawa aun abrazado

Hiyo miro al cuello del pelinegro y observo una marca... era sin duda una mordida así que pregunto inocentemente -¿Onichan que te sucedió en el cuello?- Yokozawa sonrojado miro a otro lado y trato de evadir la respuesta pero la pequeña continuo -¿Fue mi papa?-

-¡NO!... Me ataco un animal de camino a casa, verdad ¿kirishima-san?- pregunto al mayor con una mirada amenazadora

-Takafumi ya no me llamaras por mi nombre- el mayor hacia pucheros -Y la mordida fui yo... Claro tengo que marcar mi propiedad- siguió diciendo tranquilamente

-Eso significa que... ¡¿Onichan acepto la propuesta?!... Onichan será mi nuevo papa!- comenzó a gritar feliz la pequeña haciendo que Yokozawa se quedara sorprendido

-Bueno yo les daré mi bendición... Waa Onichan que feliz soy ya serás un Kirishima como nosotros... Pero espera es cierto lo que dijo mi papa desde ahora tú tienes que llamarlo por su nombre!- reprendía la peque al pelinegro

-¿Aceptar?- se preguntó a si mismo Yokozawa y recordó cuando kirishima le pidió matrimonio... pero una mano traviesa había tomado la suya, miro y este era kirishima, mientras que Hiyo solo observaba la escena de "compromiso" -Hiyo yo... Lo siento... Tu tonto padre y yo...-

-Están saliendo verdad?- suspiro la niña -Desde hace mucho me entere de eso, Onichan sabes... Yo te quiero mucho y tú haces feliz a mi papa... Además yo te considero de la familia-

-Hiyo...Yo ... Para mis eres como una hija... También te quiero- respondió el mayor poniendo una mano sobre el cabello de la pequeña

-Hiyo entonces sabes lo que debemos hacer!- exclamo kirishima -Las cosas de Takafumi deberán ir a mi habitación! A partir de hoy será tu mami y dormirá conmigo y tú en las noches utilizaras audífonos para no escuchar y corromper tu aun inocente mente-

-¡Kirishima-san!- grito el menor

-Si papa... iré por audífonos... aunque ya los eh escuchado muchas veces... Onichan sabes me gustaría un hermanito... bueno iré por tus cosas mientras ustedes hagan la comida- la pequeña castaña se fue antes que Yokozawa pudiese hablar, dejando a los mayores solos y con muchas quejas del menor de ellos

-Masamune acompañe por favor yo te acompañare por el anillo pero necesito tu opinión del traje-

-Hah no lo sé estoy muy ocupado como para acompañarte por un disfraz además... Tú nunca celebraste Hawolleen cuando estábamos en la universidad... Por qué ahora?-

-Me invito la hija de Kirishima-san y bueno acepte ahora necesito urgente un traje ya que es esta noche!- exclama un pelinegro tomando un sorbo de café

-Y por qué no te vas de un Oso... Oh ya tienes puesto tu disfraz!- Bromeo el otro azabache de ojos cafés

-Ya déjate de bromas... Pobre Onodera tendrá que sufrir con un tsundere sin remedio- trato de bromear Yokozawa

-Huh! Tsundere!... Takafumi yo que recuerde el único tsundere eres tú, quien en la oficina eres un oso gruñón y con los kirishima un osito cariñosito-

-¡Huh! Estas empezando una pelea Masamune!-

-Tómalo como quieras... Bueno en la tarde estoy libre a qué hora es tu dichosa fiesta?- respondió Takano para cambiar de tema -Así aprovechare a comprar un cosplay para mi aniversario con Ritsu- comenzó a prender un cigarro

-Pervertido... La fiesta será a las 9- tomo un sorbo de café y respiro profundo -Me compadezco del pobre de Onodera te vera en cosplay de maid-

-Jajaja quien dijo que era para mí- respondió Takano con su habitual risa -Ahora que lo dices estaría bien de maid así será más fácil para mí desvestirlo-

-Masamune como que tu mente esta retorcida-

-Mira quien lo dice, por cierto el otro día Kirishima-san llego a el departamento de edición y bueno no sé por qué pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima- el azabache comenzó a reír -No será que estaba molesto por ese día que te pedí que vinieras para contarte lo de mi propuesta a Ritsu... Ah hablando de personas posesivas... Takafumi sabes que si te hacen algo cuentas conmigo para todo-

-Lo sé... Pero sabes soy feliz con el... Masamune va lo mismo para ti no celes mucho a Onodera cree en el... Él te ama-

-Lo hare... Bueno no prometo mucho-

-Masamune- dijo con una sonrisa Yokozawa mirando a su amigo

-Takafumi- respondió Takano igualmente

-¡Zen!- exclamo kirishima quien llevaba un rato allí, salió de repente al ver como ambos hombres se llamaban por su nombre

El castaño con su mirada fría miro a Takano y después a Yokozawa, tratando de fingir una sonrisa llamo su atención de ambos -Cuanto tiempo tienen de descanso, Takafumi pase a verte pero bueno estas ocupado verdad?-

-Kirishima-san disculpe yo me despido, adiós Takafumi entonces nos vemos a las 5 te parece voy al departamento de ventas o tú vas por mí?- pregunto Takano normalmente haciendo que la sonrisa de kirishima desapareciera

-Paso por ti, de todos modos hoy acabare rápido- respondió Yokozawa despidiéndose -Bueno nos vemos en la tarde, nos vemos-

-Adiós Takano te cuidas- expreso kirishima seriamente

-Adiós kirishima-san- sonrió por ultimo Takano

-Y dime que haces aquí?- Yokozawa trato de desviar la conversación -Por qué esa cara?-

-Haa... Como que... Que hago aquí!, viene a ver a mi pequeño amante y me lo encuentro en un momento romántico con su "amigo"- kirishima expreso molesto y con un gesto de inconformidad -Que buenos amigos son, llamándose por su primer nombre-

-¿Estas celoso o qué?-

-¡Como no estarlo si tú siempre me llamas "kirishima-san" y nunca por mi nombre!-

-Idiota como no es vergonzoso, además a Masamune lo conozco desde la universidad es imposible llamarlo de otra forma- trago hondo -Tonto Zen- la cara de Yokozawa se ruborizo por completo

-Takafumi-

-Me largo a mi deber- comenzó a caminar pero una mano lo detuvo -Nos vemos en la noche chupa cabras-san así que prepárate-

-Un eso me suena muy sensual Takafumi no me digas que me pedirás tus dulces- se inclinó hasta el estómago de Yokozawa -O truco mejor pídeme un Castigo con gusto te lo daré-

-I...Idiota que te pasa estamos en el trabajo!-

-Ahh no recuerdas la vez que lo hicimos en el baño... Fue excitante, mirarte todo sudado y lleno de... Mi... Lo mejor fue que cuando te embestía, tú tapaste tu boca para no gritar pero aun así se escuchaba... Oh recuerdas el reporte de limpieza sobre lo encontrado en el lugar- sonreía como siempre kirishima -Aunque al final tuve que llevarte y ayudarte ya que no podías caminar... Por qué no lo hacemos nuevamente así-

-Jodete no vuelvo a caer tan bajo otra vez-

-Eso dices tú pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa cuando lo hacemos-

-Zen de la manera más atenta lárgate, nos vemos en la noche lleva tu disfraz- comenzó a caminar -Takano me acompañara ya que comprara un cosplay para su pareja, así que no pongas esa cara de dolor de estómago-

-Muy bien lo hare, Te amo nos vemos- y así kirishima se despidió del menor yéndose a su departamento en Japun

Y así fue terminando el trabajo Yokozawa y Takano quedaron de ir por el "disfraz", terminando sus compras el azabache de ojos café se retiró ya que tenía un "asunto importante" con Ritsu, mientras que el pelinegro de ojos azules se retiraba a casa de los kirishima... con su no muy conforme disfraz

Al llegar a dicha casa se encontró con la pequeña Hiyo vestida con una túnica de color blanco y un gorrito de bruja junto a sus medias de diversos colores y una escoba, ella al verlo sonrió y se acercó a el -Onichan ya estoy lista mi papa también está en su habitación así que arréglate para irnos-

-Si Hiyo... mmm mis cosas están con las de tu tonto padre?-

-Si~!-

-Muy bien, en un momento vuelvo-

Camino hasta la habitación donde sabía muy bien que encontraría a kirishima, toco dos veces y se escuchó un "Pasa", al entrar pudo observar como el castaño vestía ropa muy ajustada que le quedaba realmente bien, su pelo estaba peinado de un solo lado haciendo que su belleza se viera, se acercó poco a mayor y pudo ver que traía lentes de contacto de un color rojizo, sin duda era un tipo de vampiro sensual justo como él había dicho

-Y cuánto tiempo me veras, si quieres me desnudo para ti- fueron las palabras que kirishima dijo al ver a su amante sorprendido por lo visto -Ahora dime Takafumi de que te vestirás?-

-No te burles... Fue lo único que encontré adecuado para mí- saco de bolsa unas orejas con una cola y un listón para el cuello -Fue el mejor de todos... Según Masamune... Además dijo algo de "me lo agradecerá" aunque no entendí ni una mierda-

-Y el ¿qué compro?- pregunto curioso kirishima -Bueno según tu iría por un cosplay-

-Un traje de maid, esposas, cadenas y un látigo- pero lo dicho hizo que recordara la cara de la empleada al ver las cosas que llevaba Takano -Pobre Onodera me compadezco de el-

-Y a ti ¿no te gustaría eso?- kirishima se acercó para quedar cara a cara con Yokozawa -Digo si tu también te gustaría que yo te esposara y ya sabes que más-

Yokozawa miro a otro lado y con un leve sonrojo dijo -Jaa terminémonos de vestir, por cierto chupa cabras-san te ves bien-

-Lo sé, por eso soy todo tuyo- respondió sensual kirishima tocando la cintura de Yokozawa -Takafumi te quiero hacer el amor-

El menor mordió su labio inferior al escuchar dichas palabras pero trato de alejarse sin embargo el mayor de ellos no lo dejaba y sin pensar exclamo el nombre de su amante -Zen-

Un beso apasionado, lleno de lujuria llevo a Yokozawa a la cama de kirishima, el castaño comenzó a meter sus manos dentro de la camisa del pelinegro haciendo que el otro comenzara a gemir, toco uno de sus botones apretándolos con delicadeza pero a la vez con rudeza, siguió explorando la boca del menor hasta quedarse sin aliento...

Una mano llego al pantalón del castaño, Yokozawa no se quedaría sin hacer nada, era un momento mágico para ambos hasta que... -Onichan, Papa ya vámonos- entro la pequeña Hiyori observando la situación de ambos hombres -Lo siento! olvide tocar!- dejándolos sorprendidos por la circunstancia

-¡Idiota bájate de encima!... Hiyo nos vio- la sangre se le puso fría a Yokozawa al haber visto a la pequeña -¿Que haremos?-

-Había olvidado que Hiyo seguía en casa, si no fuera por la fiesta... Takafumi se me hubiese entregado- comenzó a quejarse el castaño -Ah ya estoy duro ahora que hacemos, Takafumi amor mío~ A.Y.U.D.A.M.E-

-Vete al infierno jodido caliente, no ves que tu hija nos vio en medio de todo y tu... ah tu solo piensas en tu Jr.-

-Claro él dice "¡entremos en Takafumi, será divertido!" y yo solo obedezco diciéndole "¡Vamos Come and Vamos todos haya vamos a la obra en una sola maniobra... Adónde Vamos, A el Orificio de Takafumi, A dónde Vamos al Orificio de Takafumi... Al Orificio de Takafumi!"-

-Ese tono es de... ¿Dora la Exploradora?... Necesitas ayuda... Y urgente- suspiro con esfuerzo -Vayámonos ya y deja de tararear ese sonidito-

-Tututuru turuturuturuu tururururu turururu-

Al llegar a la escuela Yokozawa observo que todos los niños iban completamente diferentes ya que iban de momias, vampiros, duendes, "precioso del señor de los anillos", shinigamis, naruto, gravitation, tinkle, etc.

-Onichan, Padre vayan a el auditorio allí estarán todos los padres esperando... Por cierto... Onichan... Te ves muy bien de Neko... Igual que Sora-chan- de tan solo ver a Hiyori se podía dar cuenta cuan feliz estaba por todo, después de lo dicho se fue con sus amigos, dejando solos a Yokozawa y kirishima

-Iré al baño un momento ve adelantándote en un momento llego- pidió Yokozawa a su castaño

-Nah iré contigo además ya todos deben estar llegando al auditorio, además que hare si alguien se quiere robar a mi pequeño Neko- el mayor tomo la mano del pelinegro llevándolo hasta el sanitario allí Yokozawa se lavó la cara, al parecer estaba un poco mareado por el calor, mientras que el menor seguía en lo suyo kirishima puso un letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio" en la puerta de dicho lugar, cerrándola con el seguro y dejando en shock a su nekito

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-

-Nada solo puse que estará ocupado... Takafumi no creo poder soportarlo más tiempo necesito hacerlo ya- comenzó a besar el cuello del menor hasta llevarlo al piso del lugar... -Mi fantasía se hará realidad-

El beso llego hasta su abdomen donde kirishima quito rápidamente la camisa del menor para comenzar a lamer sus rozados botones, de allí hizo un camino con su boca dejando rastro de los lugares donde lamia... hasta llegar al pene semierecto de Yokozawa, el cual comenzó a lamer desde la punta hasta llegar a meterlo todo en su boca, sus gemidos eran intensos ya que adornaban todo el lugar, abrió la boca del menor y puso dos dedos pidiéndole que lo lamiera bien ya que con ellos lubricaría su entrada, Yokozawa al inicio se negó a hacerlo pero poco a poco comenzó a cumplir todo...

Comenzó con el primer dedo introduciéndolo lentamente haciendo que el pelinegros se estremeciera al sentir a su amante, así fue hasta llegar al tercer dedo, justo cuando Yokozawa estaba por darse un respiro, sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda... Kirishima había metido de un solo golpe todo su ser, haciendo que Yokozawa gritara de placer

-Nhaagg- un hilito de saliva salía de su boca haciéndolo ver adorable

-Takafumi grita mi nombre, grítalo- decía kirishima con cada embestida haciendo que Yokozawa se acercara a su clímax -hahh grítalo ahhh-

Con las fuerzas de su voluntad Yokozawa trato de mantenerse cuerdo sin embargo era imposible hacerlo ya que cuando trataba de tomar un respiro una fuerte estocada lo penetraba -¡Zen... Zen!-

El vaivén en sus caderas era seductor para el punto de vista de kirishima quien estaba arriba haciendo todo eso, -Takafumi...ahhh- la eyaculación dentro del menor no le parecía adecuada ya que siempre que lo hacían al castaño se le olvidaba utilizar condones viniéndose en el menor sin ningún problema

-Lo siento- comenzó a sonreír saliéndose del pelinegro, cuando Yokozawa sintió que por fin descansaría un poco kirishima lo agarro fuertemente quedando sentado arriba de este -Bueno Takafumi hoy te tocara ver desde arriba, así que disfrútalo mucho-

-Idiota que cosas dicgfhv- los sentidos de Yokozawa desaparecían sentía como si se perdiera a sí mismo en cada estocada del castaño, al mirar abajo podía observar como kirishima sonreía satisfactoriamente por lo que apretó sus piernas al propósito para ver la cara del mayor -Te gusta así mi Zen... Mi sensual Vampiro~Chupacabras-

-Ta...Takafumi te lastime?!... Resiste deja solo te penetro unos 49 veces más y después de llevare al médico!- desesperado seguía en lo suyo kirishima al escuchar decir eso de su amado

-Zen... Te... Amo- dijo entrecortado Yokozawa tratando de controlarse a sí mismo -Yo también... También quiero que... Estemos juntos... Nhaagg Toda la vida-

-Takafumi... Gracias- se detuvo un momento... y salió por completo de su amante, Yokozawa miraba desde el suelo como kirishima buscaba entre su pantalón algo, después se acercó hasta él y tomo su mano derecha, tomando su dedo puso un anillo muy bonito era de un color metal, al verlo este tenía grabado "ZxT" comenzó a pensar "eso significa Zen x Takafumi" sin duda kirishima no era bueno en ese tipo de regalos, kirishima por su cuenta semidesnudo llego y abrazo a su adorable osito recitándole en su oído

-Te Amare Hoy y Siempre... Hasta que seamos pasitas y juntos tengamos que irnos al otro mundo-

-Para siempre... Zen-

-Si Takafumi-

Un beso dulce sello aquel compromiso entre ambos en aquella noche cálida...

_Fin..._

+...Nahhhh sigue...+

Ambos hombre salieron del baño, Kirishima ayudaba a Yokozawa a sostenerse ya que por el duro momento este no podía caminar bien, al llegar con Hiyo la pequeña pudo darse cuenta de los anillos en los dedos de ambos haciendo que solo sonriera en respuesta por la dicha para ella al ver que las dos personas que más amaba estarían juntas... Para celebrar pidió a Yokozawa que fuese a bailar con ella a lo que el pelinegro con una gesto de dolor acepto, pero al ver que no podía caminar ni dos pasos solo miro con resentimiento a kirishima y expreso -Idiota Zen te dije no muy fuerte-

Kirishima son su sonrisa angelical lo miro diciéndole -No pude contenerme lo siento mi adorable gatito... Hiyo mami Takafumi no puede estar de pie-

-Papa ¿que le hiciste?- reprendió Hiyori a zen -No me digas que... "Eso"-

-Si y fue exquisit...- pero un golpe de parte de Yokozawa dejo en silencio a kirishima por un momento... el golpe fue en su Jr. -Auch-

_Fin. xD_

_Bueno este capítulo de Halloween lo hice el año pasado pero bueno decidí subirlo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y se hayan divertido con el \(^3^)/  
Les mando un súper abrazote y vean mucho Yaoi... Nutre las mentes _

_~(*3*)~ - Bye bye!_

_-Oh si es cierto si alguna vez leyeron "Nuestro hilo rojo del destino" en mundo yaoi, también me pertenece pronto lo subiré… Etto eso es todo jejeje_

_L(^3^)v_


End file.
